1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to birdcage feeders, of the type known as cup feeders, for use in connection with the task of feeding birds for personal breeders and owners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a hurried modern world, pets bring relief and joy to countless millions of peoples. Among the more popular pet companions are birds. To keep their cherished family members safe and secure, bird owners use birdcages.
One of the most common problems in bird-keeping today is not providing pet birds with the birdcages and their accessories which are designed to closely imitate the birds' natural environment. A cage is a home and comfort zone, similar to the way people view their own homes. This is where the food is kept and where the familiar waterer hangs. When a bird is under stress, many owners may probably notice that the bird is most relieved when returned to its cage.
The reasons birds need a cage are many. Even if the pet birds are placed in a cage having a proper size, it still may not be entirely comfortable. Where are the birds getting their water? How is a feeder configured? Accordingly, it is impossible to provide pet birds with a proper, safe, and comfortable living environment without paying attention to numerous structural details.
One of the factors that often may be overlooked is that feeders are not configured to provide the pet birds with the necessary habitual attributes found in the birds' natural environment.
A good example is hookbills. These birds may refuse to feed unless they can observe the site in search for a predator. As long as hookbills are sure that there is no imminent danger, they will eat. For these reasons, any feeder, which is made from opaque material, and obscures their vision will not be used by these species. Also, opaque material would prevent owners from learning to observe birds, learning their body language and finding out if the birds eat well. Thus, having a shield preventing the owner from observing the birds, while they are feeding, not only may deprive the owner of a great pleasure, but also may endanger the health of the birds.
Some known feeders comprise a shield configured to prevent the distribution of food wastes from a cage. However, the shield either completely obstructs the owner from viewing the feeding birds or may not be effective for the purposes it is designed.
The vast majority of commercial feeders may be attached only to horizontal bars of a birdcage, but not to vertical bars, and conversely. Also, it is not unusual to see the bird feeder, which may not have a means for its attaching to the birdcage at all. Among those feeders that can be attached to the birdcage, many have a complicated structure.
Still another element of the bird feeder, which may be often not considered during the design stage, is an entrance to the feeder and particularly, the shape of the entrance. The birds may refuse to enter the feeder, if its shape and dimensions are not properly selected.
A need, therefore, exists for bird feeders, which provide the pet birds with a comfortable environment.
Another need exists for bird feeders, which have a structure easily attachable to and detachable from a variety of birdcages.
Still another need exists for bird feeders preventing contamination of an area surrounding birdcages with debris, which may be tossed out from the birdcage.
A further need exists for bird feeders, which can be easily cleaned and refilled.